Blinded
by Fino
Summary: With the new knowledge of Sakura's illness sadness over comes those close to her. But in that saddness she finds hope and a better life for her son in her best friend, Naruto. (Chapter 8 is now up)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, a very talented man by the name of Kishimoto Masashi does, thank you so much for creating such an amazing Manga and Anime for us, we are forever in your debt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain racked through her body like waves of white lightening. She gritted her teeth, not wanting to show her captures her pain nor give them the pleasure of a scream.  
  
Slowly, over time, her body went numb as she became accustomed to the pain. When her body stopped reacting to the torment it was hard to tell when her captors stopped the torture or started up a new round.   
  
She could no longer look to see what they were doing to her. Her sight had long ago diminished in the dismal condition. After the lose of the use of her figures, her eyes went next as a result from lack of sunlight or having her eyelids pinned open and her face shoved into the sun's scolding rays.  
  
Through all the pins, needles, rapes, whips, kunais, chains, mind tortures, and Justus she didn't speak, not even the slightest whimper or moan. She wouldn't give them the information they wanted, not in a million years. She had trained to hard for the past six years to just throw it all away because someone wanted something they couldn't have. She wouldn't tell them anything; she would rather die.   
  
Yet in a way she was already dead wasn't she?   
  
She couldn't feel her body, her sight failed her, her figure had metal rods holding the apart rendering them useless, she highly doubted that she could her have kids, as well as walk of stand.   
  
She had lost the most important part of living years ago when he left. He had ripped her heart out of her chest and shattered it into a million pieces in front of her. He hadn't meant to, he even told her 'Thank you', but still, it hurt. Truthfully, she stopped living that day. She tried to make up for it by training harder, but the feeling of emptiness wouldn't leave her.  
  
Letting her head roll back she called for the aid of the black form of death. She wanted it now more then ever. The pain no longer bothered her and she almost felt warm so why couldn't it be now?   
  
She could hear them laughing telling each other what they would do to her next, but she just hung there waiting for the inevitable to come.   
  
'Why couldn't I have been stronger? Maybe then I wouldn't have been captured and I wouldn't be where I am now.' Thoughts of how weak she was followed the thoughts of death.  
  
The chain that held her suspended in the air gave and her body went crashing into the hard, blood-covered floor below. Hands grabbed her body and pulled her into a prone position. Another set of hands pulled her mouth open, a snap sounded from her jaw and they laughed. She could hear them wrestle with their clothing, she knew what that meant, but hey it had happened hundreds of thousands of times before.   
  
She felt one of them shove his member down her throat almost choking her as he slammed his hips down on her.  
  
She felt cold again. Couldn't she even die warm? Or maybe even within the few seconds of time when they switched shifts and didn't bother her.  
  
Peace wasn't it? It was hard for her to remember the true meaning of that word, but yes, she wanted to die in that, not while being raped by these sick bastards. "Oh Hell, what of my Savior!"   
  
Letting out a shaky breath, her last, she stopped, she stopped everything.  
  
"Damn it!" The man that had his penis in her mouth growled.  
  
"What?" Asked another who had his member halfway inside her.  
  
"She stopped breathin'" He pulled himself out of her mouth and slapped her cheek, then checked her pulse.  
  
"Well shit. Guess we're done with her then." Another man said as he pulled his pants back up.  
  
"Better call and tell him." He pulled himself out of her and went to get dressed.  
  
"That sucks. She was so great, never complained, never screamed or moaned. Nothing'" Shaking his head he followed his comrades out of the cell, leaving her beaten and bloody form on the floor.  
  
"She never did anything 'cept stop Uma from havin' kids."   
  
"So what exactly do we tell him?"  
  
"Died of blood loss, or trauma, who knows." Their voices traveled down the hall soon leaving her body to silence.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had barely started to rise over the leafless trees when the two dark figures entered the woods. They stealthily made their way over the leaf-covered floor to a rather deep creek. They threw the body into the creek and kicked leaves and dirt down after it hoping to cover it up.  
  
  
  
The body rolled and bounced down the incline, gathering even more leaves and dirt as it skidded down to the bottom. New cuts appeared on the soiled skin as the body hit rocks and a few brave saplings that grew along the bank.   
  
"You think anyone will find her." One of the cloaked figures to turned towards the other.  
  
"Not before the animals do." At that the two turned and quickly sped out of the damp woods.  
  
The body in question came to rest a few feet above the slowly trickling water. She lay there lifelessly covered only in decaying leaves and mulch. Her pale almost transparent skin along with her rather strange hair color-which were both covered in filth-helped her blind in with the elements, but hungry creatures only had to get a whiff of blood before they found her. But throughout the day no creature came, not even the smallest of ants came within a ten-foot radius of her body.  
  
Night fell and her protector silently kneeled down at her side.  
  
"There is still some life left in you Cherry Blossom." He whispered into her ear. Picking her up from her grave of leaves he carried her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry there's no title yet, can't think of a good one, but when I do I'll put it up.  
  
Saw something you liked or didn't like tell me. I can handle flames because in reality, they're constructive criticism and I love it. I usually write Ronin Warrior's stuff, but this is a good Anime and so I thought I might try my hand at translating it out of my mind and onto paper. So if I'm not using something considered Ninja (being that I write Samurai stuff) tell me, I'll fix it and re post the chapter.  
  
Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you all, good and bad, I kinda like the bad stuff makes me feel like I can strive harder and make it better.  
  
Sayonara!  
  
Lady DragonHeart 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, a very talented man by the name of Kishimoto Masashi does, thank you so much for creating such an amazing Manga and Anime for us, we are forever in your debt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto ran as fast as he could, jumping over carts and people, buildings and venders. It seemed that no matter what though he couldn't run fast enough.  
  
He had gotten a call this morning telling him only of her return. He ran out of his house with a piece of toast in his mouth and his pants halfway on. He hadn't seen her in a little over three years and just as he had gotten back, Naruto found out that she had just left for a mission. Just his luck, but he could wait, and wait he did. It had been almost three months since her disappearance, but now, now she was home and that's all that mattered.  
  
  
  
The hospital workers were knocked down as Naruto ran past them and up to the trauma ward. According to Tsunade, in the few seconds that they had spoken, Sakura was in pretty bad shape. It made him anger to know that she was hurt, his pink-haired angle, in pain. He wanted to hit himself for leaving her for so long. He should have made her come with him that why she wouldn't have been in danger.  
  
Naruto sighed as he neared her room. He couldn't have forced her to come with him, though tying her up and throwing her over his shoulder did sound appealing. Sakura had her own life to live though, just like he did.  
  
He didn't have to ask who found Sakura dieing body. Smiling he one of stuck his hands in his pocket and knocked on the hospital door with the other. No, he never had to ask.   
  
"Just a minute." Tsunade called from inside the room. Walking to the door she opened it and allowed Naruto to enter.  
  
His breath caught in his throat at the sight that lay before him. There on that white hospital bed lay a figure in a full body cast, "Wh, what happened?" Naruto edged closer to the bed to get a better look at her, but her entire body, including her face, was covered in either a cast or bandages.  
  
"I'll tell you when Kakashi and a few others get here. It's to much to repeat a hundred times." Tsunade patted him on the shoulder and motioned to a chair.  
  
A few minutes later Kakashi join the group.  
  
"Where is he?" Tsunade looked behind Kakashi's lanky form and found nothing.  
  
"Lee's bringing him up later in a little while, after all the heat dies down. My God Tsunade. What happened?" Kakashi looked over at the Hokage.  
  
"We had to go in and rebreak most of her bones. When they had originally been broken, they weren't set back into place and so healed incorrectly. Almost all of her ribs were broken, legs, toes, arms, and jaw. Her, her fingers...I tried my best, but she might not be able do hand seals ever again." She hung her head.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Naruto leaned forward and looked with grief upon Sakura's body.  
  
"They drilled holes in her finger joints and from the looks of it, ran rods through the holes, enabling her do perform seals.   
  
"We found numerous strands of DNA in and on her body including her mouth and throat. Her..." Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing, "We found traces of iron and steel in her vaginal area...God it was a mess...She sustained a large amount of scar tissue and blood lose and I doubt she'll ever be able to see again." Tsunade hung her head in sorrow.  
  
"What does all that mean? She's going to be all right isn't she? Isn't she!" Naruto stood up in fury knocking his chair over.  
  
"It means Naruto that she was raped till she passed out from pain and blood lose, then they broke her bones very slowly, fucked her some more, this time taking a kunai and shoving up her vagina, cutting and ripping at her insides!" Tsunade tears sprang form her eyes and Naruto hung his head, his shoulders shaking.  
  
"All to get that damn map." Kakashi muttered and shook his head.  
  
"Map? What map?" Naruto stared at the others in the room tears running down his face freely, "What fucking map!"  
  
Tsunade shook her head once more she looked up at Naruto and sighed, "Orochimaru made an alliance with a rather wealthy and prosperous man by the name of Warui Utsuwa. From what our Intel gathered he was to meet with Orochimaru several month ago to seal the deal. Sakura was sent out to gather as much information as she could on this meeting, but she got to close you could say. The last thing we heard from her was that she was going to send us a map. When it didn't arrive at the scheduled time and point, we knew something was wrong; Sakura never misses a delivery, never."   
  
"First off Orochimaru doesn't make alliances unless he's the one benefiting and second, what the hell were you all thinking sending her out there by herself! You should have sent a team!" Naruto threw out his arms in anger.  
  
"We did. None came back alive. Well except Sakura." Tsunade motioned with her hand towards the body.  
  
Naruto looked down at Sakura's still form, "I'm sorry Sakura." He whispered to her and set back down beside her bed.   
  
A knock on the door took everyone's attentions. Soon after Lee walked in holding the hand of a redheaded little boy. Walking in slowly, Lee released the little boy's hand and turned back around to shut the door. The little boy, who couldn't have been older then three, bit his lip and walked up beside Tsunade and gave her a pleading look. She nodded and picked him up then placed him on the bed beside Sakura.  
  
Lee put his hands in his pockets and walked up to where Naruto set, "It's been a while Naruto." He removed a hand from his pocket and put it out towards Naruto.  
  
Naruto gave a small smile and returned the gesture, "Yes it has. Whose the little boy." He nodded in the direction of Sakura's bed where tears ran freely down the little boys face. Naruto rose to his feet and walked up next to the boy, "Hey there little guy." Naruto touched the kids shoulder lightly, "There's no need to cry, she's going to be all right."  
  
The small child sniffled, but never looked away from Sakura. He reached out with a small grubby hand and gave her a slight nudge. Nothing happened. More tears fell.  
  
Naruto look to the others for help, but Lee hung his head and whispered something inaudible to Kakashi. Turning back around, Naruto pulled a chair up next to the bed and set down. The little boy was know laying next to Sakura's bandaged body, playing with a pink tuff of hair that had managed to escape the wrappings.  
  
"You never knew did you? Not even after getting back." He heard Tsunade speak from behind him.  
  
He turned once more to face her, "Who is he?"  
  
"He is Haruno Sukuinushi, Sakura's son." Naruto froze at her words. Turning his head back, as if transfixed, he stared in aw.   
  
"Who, who..." A silent tear ran down Naruto's cheek.  
  
"No body knows for sure. There were rumors at one time, but they soon died down." Her voice softened, "Don't let him end up like you." She turned to the other two that stood in the far corner silently, "I'll be back later this afternoon to check up on her. I suggest you fellas get some rest. This case isn't closed yet." With that Tsunade slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"Naruto?" Lee walked up to the him and put his hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing we can do right now. She's not going anywhere."  
  
"Then neither am I." Naruto kept his eyes on Sakura's covered face, "I'm not going to leave you alone again Sakura-chan, or you." Naruto looked down at the small child that had cried himself to sleep.   
  
Lee sighed and placed a small daisy on the bedside table, "Just remember Naruto, you're not the only one that loves her." With that he slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shot a glace over at his former teacher who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"She's not dead Naruto, but she could be if it weren't for a certain someone." Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Sakura's bedside.  
  
"Yah. Sure didn't stay around long enough though." Naruto reached out to touch Sakura's wrapped hand.  
  
"Did you expect him to? We all must live our own lives, some more perilous then others."  
  
"Weren't you the one that used to speak about teamwork and sticking together?" Naruto gave him a long look before turning back to Sakura.  
  
"Sometimes it's good for even the best of friends and the closest of teams to have a little down time." Kakashi shrugged then shook his head, "Though the getting back together is usually the hardest. Never expected it to be like this."  
  
"Humph." Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. He reached out with his other hand to smooth out Sukuinushi's hair.  
  
"So how was your training with Jiraiya? Kakashi pulled up a chair and plopped down next to Naruto.   
  
Naruto smiled at his old sensei. He squeezed Sakura's hand and leaned down closer to her so that she could hear him better, "I once heard that people in comas can hear you speaking to them..." Clearing his throat, Naruto began to speak in a low voice, but raised it when he remembered that Kakashi was the one how wanted to hear it. So he set there in the hospital room with his friends telling stories of his journeys with Jiraiya.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now it's legible! Yah, sorry bout that, it was in word instead of text. I fixed it though. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, a very talented man by the name of Kishimoto Masashi does, thank you so much for creating such an amazing Manga and Anime for us, we are forever in your debt.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
`  
  
Chapter 3   
  
`  
  
For weeks he set there, just staring and waiting. He was looking and waiting for some kind of sign. Anything would do, a twitch of the fingers or the tremble of the lips. He waited, but no such sign came.  
  
Sighing, Naruto rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to rid himself of the sleep that called his name. It had been several days since he had gotten a good few hours of rest in. When Tsunade declared Sakura's limbs almost healed and removed the casts from her legs and arms Naruto had not slept a wink for fear of missing the slightest of movements.  
  
  
  
Kakashi, Lee, and a few others had come several times to check up on her, all to leave the hospital the some way they came in; in misery. Lee had come to visit just about everyday, bringing a daisy with him each time to replace the last. He claimed that he didn't want her waking up to a bunch of wilted flowers. Naruto smiled at the large eyebrow boy, no man...  
  
  
  
They had all grown while he was gone. And what of Suku, Sakura's little boy? He came almost and every day when his body would allow him. He usually came with Lee since Sakura had placed Suku under his care while she was off on missions. When had Suku happened? He had missed it all.   
  
After talking with Tsunade during visits he found out that Sakura preformed these types of missions all the time. Her job was to go in, undercover, and gather as much information as she could then report back to the village. Naruto was okay with the idea until he found out what she went undercover as...  
  
  
  
Cringing, Naruto looked back down at her beaten form and shook his head, "I should have been here for you. I would never have let you do those things, much less be put in that much danger." Tears pushed slowly out of his eyes, but he made no move to wipe them away.  
  
  
  
"There was nothing you could have done. There was nothing any of us could of done. She had to prove her worth as a Ninja, as a person." A light draft filled the room.   
  
  
  
"But she was a good Ninja as well as a great person." Naruto didn't turn towards the voice.  
  
  
  
"She was, but she didn't think she was. I was such a fool." The figure stepped up next to Naruto's setting form.  
  
  
  
"I guess in a way we all were." Naruto looked up at the person standing next to him.  
  
  
  
"You know what they say, 'You never know what a good thing you have until you loose it'."  
  
  
  
"Well we haven't lost it yet." Naruto looked over at Sakura, "How'd you find her?"  
  
  
  
"Tsunade had sent out a unit to retrieve Sakura at all costs. I found them half dead in the woods and got what I could out of them before they died. I placed a perimeter around the fort where they were holding Sakura and waited for any sign of life. From what I gathered from the shinobs I caught out on their coffee break, she was still alive and not talking. Things were getting bad and just when I was about to go in, they came out. I followed them into the woods and waited all day for someone to come back. When no one did, I grabbed her and brought her back...I should have gone in." He shook his head.  
  
  
  
"You could have been killed too Mr. Hot-Shot. Your not as invincible as you think you are." Naruto smiled his fox gin up at the man.  
  
  
  
"Dope."  
  
Silence filled the room as the two men stared at the still form. The moonlight peeped in through the curtains of the room casting eerie shadows around it, "Hey Sasuke?"  
  
"Humph?"   
  
"Did you love her?"   
  
Again silence filled the room as the dark figure thought about the question.  
  
"Did you?" Naruto's voice raised a few decibels   
  
"That's kind of a stupid question." Sasuke turned towards the open window.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away! Did you love her?!" Naruto knocked his chair over as he stood up in fury.  
  
"Drop dead, dead-last!" Sasuke reached for the window, but a hand stopped him. He looked to his side and saw Naruto with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did." With that he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.   
  
"Bastard."   
  
The moon vanished behind a cloud and red light touched to horizon, "Red morning, sailor's warning." He turned from the window back to Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A slight tap on his shoulder woke him. Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.  
  
"I'm up." He stretched before turning his attention to Suku, "Mornin'" Naruto gave him his famous fox grin. He heaved a sigh when the boy didn't reply, "You still not talking?"   
  
The boy turned his head and pointed towards his mother, "Still nothin' kid"  
  
Disappointment passed through the redheads' sea green eyes. He gave a small sniffle before hoisting himself up on the bed-with the help of Naruto-to 'speak' to his mother.  
  
They would set like this for hours on end; Naruto in the chair holding Sakura's hand and Suku lying at her side playing with her hair and whispering secrets into her ear.  
  
Suku often looked over at Naruto to make sure he couldn't hear what he was saying. Naruto pretended that he didn't catch the glimpses for he could-being that he was a Ninja-hear even the smallest whispers that escaped the tiny boys lips.  
  
That was another thing; Suku was so tiny! He didn't even look 3 1/2. He looked more like 2! He had the smallest hands Naruto had ever seen. They looked so fragile, especially when compared next to his or even Sakura's. His nose was like a button; small and round. The only thing that was normal on the kid were his ears, and when put up against his miniature form, they looked huge.   
  
Naruto smiled slightly as the boy shot him a glance, "I'm getting rather hungry, you want anything?" He stood up and stretched. The boy just shook his head not evening looking at Naruto, "Suit yourself."   
  
The door swung open and Lee stepped inside, "Hey there little guy!"  
  
Suku slid off the bed and ran to Lee, wrapping his arms around his leg in a death grip. Lee bent down and picked him up, "You hungry?" Suku nodded sternly, "Good 'cause you guys some ramen!" Lee pulled out a paper bag and placed it on a small round table that set in the corner.  
  
"Here's yours." Lee tossed Naruto a thermos of miso ramen without turning to him.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Be careful now Suku, it's hot." Lee opened the small thermos and poured some out into a bowl. When Suku was happily munching n his ramen, Lee walked up next to Naruto.  
  
"Any movement?"  
  
"Does it look like she's moving fuzzy-brows?" Naruto scoffed at him.   
  
Lee's knuckles turned white as he balled up his fists, "You know something Naruto?"  
  
"What?" Naruto gave him a hard look.  
  
"Never mind." Lee shook his head and turned back towards Sakura.  
  
"Then I'll ask you something, if you don't mind." The words were drenched in disgust.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Where were you in all of this?"  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Well you are taking care of her son." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You have no right to ask me that when you! Oh, when you where out doing God knows what. You didn't even take the time to find out about what had been going on while you were gone! Hell! You didn't even find out his name till a few weeks ago. Months after you returned!" Lee yelled, throwing his arm towards Suku for emphases.  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I have to live with that mistake, but you! You were here, within arms length of her. You could have stopped her from doing this type of shit!"  
  
"What could I have honestly done? She's her own woman! She doesn't need our protection anymore. Believe me, I would have locked her away in a tower to keep her safe, but I couldn't! And I have to live with that as well."   
  
Tears flowed freely from Lee's eyes, Naruto soon followed suit. Looking at each other with grief, Naruto reached out to embrace Lee.  
  
"I tried, really I did." Lee returned the embrace.  
  
Suku looked on in silence from his seat at the table, his ramen to cold now to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 is done yah!  
  
I can't believe it! Was Suku that obvious? * wink * I still don't know if... oh hell, yes I will, but know one is supposed to know how he fits in, 'cept Gloria, but she doesn't count.  
  
Anyway I like to hear from you all, so please tell me what you think, good or bad. Saw some punctuation error tell me, I fix it.  
  
Love you all,  
  
Lady DragonHeart 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, a very talented man by the name of Kishimoto Masashi does, thank you so much for creating such an amazing Manga and Anime for us, we are forever in your debt.  
  
AN: the song in this one Belongs to the ever so talented Sarah Brightman. Its called Dust in the Wind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moments gone..." A sweet melody touched Naruto's ears drawing him from his slumber, "All my dreams pass before my eyes in curiosity..." Opening his eyes, Naruto's sight was met with a beautiful blue sky dotted with puffy, white clouds every once in a while. He set up to look out over the vast hills of lush green grass. Everything seemed so perfect the thought to himself. A slight breeze picked up and drew his eyes to the source of the singing.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" He spoke softly, not believing that she stood before him, pink hair swaying ever so slightly with the breeze. She turned around to face Naruto with a big smile planted on her face.  
  
"We did it Naruto! We passed!" Letting a small laugh of happiness escape her lips she ran up to Naruto and fell down beside him.  
  
"Oh course we did. You doubted our skills?" Naruto spoke up without meaning to. "Where did that come from?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, never." Sakura's smile dropped and she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, "Your closer now, don't forget that."  
  
Naruto was utterly confused, "What's going on!" Not only was Sakura speaking to him in a civil manner, she was hugging him!  
  
"Yep. I'm so close. So close to becoming a great ninja." Naruto couldn't control what he was saying; it was like he was just a spectator in his own body. He could feel himself lying back down on the grass and Sakura snuggled closer to him.  
  
"I go on my fist solo mission tomorrow. In a way, well actually in more then one way, I'm going to miss having you, Kakashi and- well I'm going to miss it." Naruto's hand began rubbing small circles over her back as she countered to hum her song.  
  
"I wish he was still here. It seems so different without him, "She broke from her song, "It's like we were never a team to begin with." She rose up and looked Naruto in the eyes.  
  
"Hey, I'm still here." He gave her a large grin.  
  
"Yah, yah you are." She smiled and laid back down. Her song started back up and Naruto found his eyes drifting closed as he was lulled to sleep by the sweet melody.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open. He had fallen asleep once again, "Damn it!" he muttered softly into the dark. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the song his Sakura-chan had been humming in his dream. The melody seemed to be slowly going in and out of his head. It sounded different from his dream though; it was hoarse sounding and had large breaks chopping the once sweet tune into pieces.  
  
Closing his eyes once again, Naruto leaned back in his chair. A few minutes passed and Naruto's eyes shot open when the once quite, nonexistent humming became louder. He reached for his kunai as his eyes scanned the room. He stealthy checked all corners and crakes in the room before he moved out into the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blood dripped from the trees like rain on a spring morning. Sasuke nailed the last of his victims to a tree located in the woods that bordered Sound.  
  
"Maybe they'll get the message now. What do you think?" He turned to question the man that hung from the tree by his entrails, "Thought so."  
  
Wrapping his cloak closer around him, Sasuke slowly made his way out of the wood only to stop abruptly. Smirking to himself and closed his eyes, "She's awake." Sasuke speed off through the dense woods and into the waiting sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He furrowed his brows in confusion as he walked back into the dark room and set back down by the bed. He reached out to take Sakura's hand only to find it missing.  
  
"What the hell! I didn't hear anybody come in." Naruto's eyes traveled up Sakura's prone form and quickly found out where her hand had wondered off to; it was stroking the head of a sleeping Suku.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered almost inaudibly. He pinched himself rather hard to make sure he was no longer dreaming, "Sakura." He reached out hesitantly towards her.  
  
She tilted her head the slightest bit and gave him her best attempt of a smile, "Na-Naruto." She removed her hand from Suku's head. Naruto grabbed it before she could move it any further.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan!" He pulled it to his lip and planted kisses upon every inch. His kisses mixed with tears that fell freely from his eyes, "I thought I had lost you."  
  
"Can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"How-how'd you know it was me?" He rubbed her arm in a loving fashion.  
  
"You're blue..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to clear her throat, but it was too dry. Naruto reached over and poured her a glass of water.  
  
"Here, drink this." He helped her raise a bit so the water wouldn't spill. Her face wrinkled as she was raised up and bones popped and muscles pulled.  
  
"Does it hurt to move?" Naruto asked softly as he helped her back down.  
  
"Just- just a bit." Her breathing became labored.  
  
"Shhh. You shouldn't speak anymore tonight. You can tell me all about it in the morning." Naruto placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. Sakura gave a slight shake of her head.  
  
"The map-" Naruto cut her off.  
  
"Rest." She finally submitted to Naruto's commands and shut up.  
  
Naruto continued to watch her in silence till her breathing evened out. He smiled with a touch of sorrow as he watch Suku cuddle further into his mother for warmth. Naruto stood up and grabbed an extra blanket and placed it over the sleeping family. Maybe now he could get some answers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I don't think I ever want to write the word eye ever again. If someone would like to count them be my guest. I'll make you a cookie and then eat it; it's the thought that counts anyway.  
  
I hope to get a new chapter out soon, so bear with me and I'll try my best to keep those happy, even the ones guessing the next chapter. I might just make yall finish it. How you like that (j/k) I love you all.  
  
-Lady DragonHeart 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Wow! Sorry it took so long to get this one up, I was trying to figure out how to end it and I needed a twist so...I'm not telling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, a very talented man by the name of Kishimoto Masashi does, thank you so much for creating such an amazing Manga and Anime for us, we are forever in your debt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto could no longer sleep in peace. Vivid dreams of Sakura and him played through his mind constantly. She was always in his mind, even his ever oh so lovely ramen couldn't replace the visions he held.  
  
He blew feverishly on the cup of coffee he held in his hands to ward off the scolding heat. She smiled at Naruto as he winced in pain from the hot liquid.  
  
"Hot?" She question almost inaudibly.  
  
Naruto turned towards her slowly and nodded his head, "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"How long have you been awake?" She questioned back, raising an eyebrow in his direction.  
  
Naruto hung his head and shrugged, "Does it matter?"  
  
"Naruto, I may be unable to see but that doesn't that I'm blind. Your charka isn't its usual bright blue; it's rather dull looking." She wagged an accusing finger in his direction.  
  
"You know it's impolite to point." Naruto teased as he sipped on his coffee.  
  
"Go home Naruto, get some rest. Your of no use to me half dead."  
  
"Look who's talking." Naruto muttered into his cup.  
  
Sakura smirked and pulled the redheaded bundle closer to her side. Naruto caught sight of this movement. Opening and closing his mouth slowly, Naruto had no clue how to properly ask the question that had been pulling at him for weeks.  
  
"Sakura?" Naruto rested his arms on his legs and looked down.  
  
"Hum?" Sakura absentmindedly stroked Suku's hair.  
  
"Who...um...If you don't mind me asking, but...who's uh..." Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it for the fear of the unknown, though he had a strong sneaking suspicion.  
  
"Spit it out already." Her voice sounded a tad annoyed.  
  
"Suku, who's the...who's his father?" He raised his head to look at her face only to find nothing.  
  
"What does it matter?" Sakura shot back, her voice shaky.  
  
"It, it matters to me."  
  
Sakura said nothing for a while; Naruto thought she was angry with him. Sighing sadly to himself, Naruto stood and made his way to the door.  
  
'What did it matter? Posh! It mattered to him! He loved her more then life itself so of course it mattered. Where was the father? Did he know him? Was it...no it couldn't be.' He shook his head and grabbed for the doorknob when a voice, almost microscopic, caught his ear. He stopped and heard it again; it was his name.  
  
"Come back please. I don't want to be left alone." Naruto had to strain to hear her words.  
  
Naruto slowly made his way back to her bed and touched her hand. Sakura clutched his hand in hers as if her life depended on it. Naruto set back down and kissed the back of her hand, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."  
  
Naruto nearly peed his pants when Sakura spoke up, breaking the deep silence that had fallen over them.  
  
"He was crying." She paused slightly, "I didn't think he was capable of tears." She pulled Suku closer when he whimpered for warmth. She started humming silently until the resting child settled back down.  
  
"It was my first 'real' mission to gather information. I had never done anything like that before and I was scared." She shook her head at the memory, "I never knew he was even there until I was on top of him, literally. He looked so lost even with his threatening glares; kind of reminded me of you and Sasuke." She let a small smile touch her lips, "I guess you could say we helped each other."  
  
Naruto waited for the rest, but it never came. He thought she had a right to her secrets. Did Suku know who his father was? Or would he grow up like Naruto, never knowing whom his mother or mother was. Sakura could die any day now and Suku would be left—much like Naruto was—with no one to love him.  
  
Naruto shook his head; there was a difference though. Suku had Lee, Ino, and—from what Naruto caught in the wind—Neji was there as well. Even if Sakura never make it through the surgery, Suku had people that loved him and would care for him.  
  
"I'm sacred Naruto." Sakura whispered in his direction.  
  
He reached over and patted her on the leg, "I know."  
  
After Sakura awoke from her coma like state, Tsunade had done an all out physical which checked her bone alignment to the firing of nerves in the brain. After hours of going over and double-checking all the tests everyone nearly died. After months of torture and mutilation, Sakura had contracted HIV. Tsunade said that if Sakura kept in good physical condition it wouldn't mutate to AIDs.  
  
It took just about everyone in the room to hold Lee back from going out and getting himself killed. Naruto was to shocked to do anything but set down, mouth gaping. In Sakura's current position she wasn't going to be training any time soon. Tsunade realized this so she suggested that Sakura go into surgery right away to take care of the last few breaks and growths. This would—hopefully—help Sakura get back to training faster.  
  
Anger raged in one of the last people Naruto would have thought of, Neji. He demanded to know why Tsunade couldn't just find the infected area and heal it. She tried to explain that it was much harder then that. If she did find the infected T-Helper cell and did indeed try and heal it, it could irritate the HIV virus and cause it to spread and mutate to the AIDs virus.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Is there any medicine that can be used to keep the virus in its dormant state?" Kakashi asked from his corner.  
  
Tsunade gave him a hard look and slowly nodded her head, "Warui Utsuwa..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto's eyes grew cold with anger as he remembered that morning. Thank God Suku wasn't there to witness it, the crying, the yelling, the anger, the sorrow.  
  
The door to Sakura's room slowly opened and Sakura smiled, it was Neji. He shut the door behind him and shot a questioning glance at Naruto as if to ask him what he was doing here.  
  
"How are you two holding up?" He question, glancing at the two.  
  
"Couldn't be better." Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"What can we do for you at this hour Neji?" Sakura pulled Suku up into her lap so that his head lay upon her chest.  
  
"Lee went out on a mission with Ino so they asked me to come and escort Suku to my place for the night."  
  
"That would be best I believe, hospitals are no places for healthy children." Sakura gave a sad smile.  
  
"I'm off for the week so I'll bring him by tomorrow." Neji said as he lifted the sleeping child from his mother's arms. Suku struggled a bit in his sleep until Neji pulled him close to his chest.  
  
"Now don't go and leave Hinata to do all the work Neji." Sakura smiled up at the man holding her son. Something passed between the two that Naruto almost didn't catch. Why was Neji holding Suku like that? Why was Sakura letting a well-trained ANBU captain watch her son for the week? He shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Guess I've been out of it for a while" He thought to himself.  
  
"Humph." Naruto watched as Neji bowed and walked to the door, he turned around one last time to look at Sakura before he left.  
  
Was there a hint of reluctance in Neji glance? Naruto shook his head, he'd been awake for too long.  
  
"Go home Naruto, I should be fine now." Not wanting to argue with the women for fear of wearing her out, Naruto kissed her good night and left the hospital with a feeling of emptiness.  
  
AN: Hopefully the next one will be out fast. I apologies once again for the lateness of the chapter  
  
-Lady Dragon Heart 


	6. Chapter 6

Blinded  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, a very talented man by the name of Kishimoto Masashi does, thank you so much for creating such an amazing Manga and Anime for us, we are forever in your debt.  
  
Grrr this angers me to no avail!! Why can't I use italic, if anyone knows please inform me how to go about italicizing please do so.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aunty Hinata!" Suku jumped out of Neji's hold and ran off into the Hyuuga household.  
  
Neji smiled silently and followed the small boy down the hall, making sure he wasn't going to fall in his heist.  
  
"Akamaru! What are you doing here?" The little boy wrapped his arms around the much larger white dog. Suku giggled as Akamaru licked his face then hosted the boy up on his back.  
  
Neji reluctantly patted Akamaru on the head and kneeled down beside Suku, "Why don't you and Akamaru go play out in the gardens, I'll be out there in a little while to continue our lessons." Neji patted the boy on his head before Akamaru took off down the hall.  
  
"Next time I'll just let him walk in on you two." Neji spoke as he continued to the other side of the house.  
  
Inside the room Suku stood in front of just moments ago laid a crimson Hinata. Her eyes were wide with being found out, but the man cover half of her body just laughed.  
  
"I think it would have been funny." Kiba smiled as he kissed the blushing Hinata on the collarbone. She just shook her head, to embarrassed to speak.  
  
Kiba smiled as she looked off to the side, "Giving me the shy look again, guess were going to have to fix that." Hinata let out a small yelp as his hands traveled down her body.  
  
"K-Kib-ba! She stuttered.  
  
"Thought you'd like that." An almost evil smile touched his lips as his hand continued its assault.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suku loved meditating, though he didn't rightly understand it, as long as he got to set in the Hyuuga gardens with Neji it didn't matter. It was very much true that he had no clue who his father was, but with guys like Lee, Kakashi, and Neji especially, who needed a dad.  
  
His mother used to jump around at the subject when he would ask, but know she just smiles and tells him to go visit with one of the guys. Sometimes he would ask her just so he could go visit Neji. No one really knew how Neji and his mother came to be great friends, but Suku knew, or at least thought he knew.  
  
Sakura had recently been given the honor of the ANBU tattoo. Her first mission as an ANBU was with Neji, he being the squad leader. Her job was to gather grounds information such as number of shinobi present and ranks if possible, types of structures on premises, the location of object in question, how many children each shinobi had, how old they were, what were their likes/dislikes—those last few were ones that she liked to find out just in case.  
  
Suku wasn't really sure what happened that night; he was only about two. As young as he was one memory of that night stood out from the blood and that was Neji embracing his mother's half dead body and kissing it like there was no tomorrow. At the moment it happened Suku was standing in the doorway thinking that it was nothing, but now that he thought of it he had seen Aunty Hinata and Kiba kissing like that before.  
  
Suku smiled to himself and looked over at the meditating Neji.  
  
'I wouldn't really mind having a father if he was like you.' He thought to himself before going back to his own mediation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsunade set at her desk stacked high with papers, how could she have been so stupid not to notice Sakura's illness earlier. She prayed silently that during Sakura's first surgery none of the assistance were cut or came in oral contact with her blood.  
  
"This could be very bad." She muttered to herself.  
  
It was stupid of her not to notice in the first place. After all the blood tests they had ran you think she would have noticed.  
  
'But we where never looking for the HIV virus.' She thought to herself and she ran a hand through her mused hair.  
  
It could be that the HIV would never break out and Sakura could go on with at least a half normal life, but since she wasn't going to be able to started training for a while...  
  
"Ahhh!" Tsunade cried out in frustration and anguish; this was really and truly her fault. She just had to stick her nose somewhere it didn't belong. It was a good idea on paper, but who would have expected something to leak.  
  
"Damn it!" Who could have told about the mission? No one knew about it except the team of ANBU and they were all dead minus Sakura.  
  
Anger boiled inside Tsunade at the thought of a snich in their own town. Who ever it was was going to pay dearly, very dearly.  
  
Darkness filled the sky and rain came pouring down on the dark figure standing on a near by roof, watching the Hokage with a smirk.  
  
"You have no idea." They smirked again before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now before everyone goes off yelling "Slut!" Wait please for a few more chapters, all shall be reviled soon.....  
  
Maybe.....  
  
Jake: Thank you for making me smile; it is much appreciated  
  
And all you other people that reviewed thanks so much, I love hearing what you think or some of your ideas so don't be afraid to send me and e-mail of write me, I will never tell you its stupid... Unless I know you... hehe J/K  
  
Lady DragonHeart 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, a very talented man by the name of Kishimoto Masashi does, thank you so much for creating such an amazing Manga and Anime for us, we are forever in your debt.  
  
**Blinded Chapter 7**  
  
-Lady DragonHeart  
  
It was to early in the morning for the stars to completely go away. Sasuke glared at them as they continued to twinkle relentlessly. They seemed to be laughing at him as if he was some silly joke. He scoffed as he punched the tree.  
  
Sweat dripped down his nose as he fell down beside the tree. He had been training hard throughout the night trying to rid himself of the images. Those dreams, they seemed so real, yet he knew differently. All the visions he had of her while he slept were feign. She was no longer the innocent Cherry Blossom that everyone had once know her as. He could almost feel pity for her. Almost.  
  
He had loved her a one point in his life, maybe even several. All love was blocked from his heart now. It hurt him to show emotion, it was to detrimental when it came to killing. He cried once when he saw Suku, but part of him laughed in betrayal for the reckoning to come.  
  
_"Filthy little slut!"_ A voice in his head called.  
  
"Shut up!" Sasuke sneered back  
  
_"She promised herself just for you. She broke her promise! No one breaks their promises to you my precious Sasuke!"_ The voice jeered at him.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sasuke grabbed at his ears to stop the sound.  
  
_"You liked it..."_ It whispered  
  
"I don't know what you talking about." Sasuke pushed himself off the ground and began walking.  
  
"_Yes you do. You liked the way she cried out, the way she squirmed under your touch and caress."_ He could feel the voice smiling in his head. Images of her body chained and mutilated flashed through his mind.  
  
Sasuke growled as he punched a fist full of charka through a tree.  
  
_"Getting angry know are we my little prodigy?"_ It laughed at him.  
  
"If you won't shut up I'll make you!" Sasuke took off running through the woods.  
  
_"And how do you propose to do th--."_ The voice was cut off as Sasuke ran his head into a tree and blacked out.  
  
**Dream  
**  
_ "Sasuke!" He could hear her call for him. He smirked in pleasure as she called out for her hero; little did she know.  
  
"Where did you put it little Cherry Blossom?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I, I don't know what your talking about." Her body shook as his touch sent massive amounts of charka through her spine.  
  
"I think you do." He placed his hand over her uncovered breast and sent another wave of charka through her body.  
  
She whimpered as he continued his relentless shock therapy.  
  
"I know you little blossom of spring, I know you."_

_

* * *

_  
Ino laughed wholeheartedly as she helped Sakura cross the hospital lawn. Almost all of the petal-haired girl's weight was on Ino, yet Sakura still found it difficult to hold herself up.  
  
"If Lee can do this, so can I." Sakura proclaimed as the duo continued across the lush grass.  
  
"Yah, well Lee's problem didn't start with rods being driven through his joints." Ino shook her head at her friend.  
  
"I didn't have rods driven through all my joints." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Okay, the majority." Ino corrected herself; "Remind me exactly why we are out here again?" Ino smiled at her companion.  
  
"No one in this village seems to think that I can did Jack Shit, so—with your help—I'm going to get myself back in shape." Sakura fell to the ground as gracefully as she could and positioned her self in the set up position.  
  
"Oh." Ino rolled her eyes and set down next to Sakura to help her set up.  
  
"Don't worry, while no one is in my room I work on my crunches; it's just that I can never get out of bed to work my legs." Sakura reassured her friend who looked rather skeptical.  
  
Ino did her best to warrant the other female from straining herself to greatly as they worked well into the day. As the day passed on, Sakura gained better use of her toes, but not her legs. It seemed that everything she tried just wouldn't help. She even went so far as to 'will' them to move; didn't work. Ino set by her the whole time, helping her keep pace and forcing her to stop when she more then needed a break.  
  
"You can't just come out here one day and expect a miracle to happen Sakura. It takes time, and we have plenty of it." Ino rubbed Sakura on the back and smiled.  
  
Sakura just shook her head, "Sasuke did it, Naruto did it, even Lee did it. So why the hell can't I do it!" She yelled hitting the dirt with her fists; "What makes me so different from them! Why am I always the on that gets captured and always needs protection!" If Sakura had the ability to cry, there would have been tears; but sadly there were none.  
  
"Who cares if those idiots can do it! What matters is that you are alive, that you are here with your friends and family, that Suku didn't loose you. That's all that matters Sakura, not that you don't have super, abnormal, ninja abilities that help you survive none believable events." Ino shook Sakura's shoulders; "We all wish we were stronger or smarter Sakura, but sometimes we are given the abilities we have for a reason. Lets not let that reason go to waist now." Ino gave Sakura a reassuring smile.  
  
Sakura gave a small laugh, "That was probably the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say."  
  
"Yah, well it hurt my head." Ino laughed with her friend.  
  
"Thanks Ino." Sakura groped for her friend's knee.  
  
"Don't mention it." Ino too Sakura's hand in hers and placed it on her knee.  
  
"There you two are." Both girls turned at the sound of Naruto's voice; "I've been looking for you everywhere." Naruto set down next to Sakura.  
  
"Nice to feel wanted." Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Sure." Naruto rolled his eyes then looked over at Ino; "She didn't work herself to hard did she?"  
  
"I kept her pretty much in check." Ino waved him off; "Is Lee still going to bring Suku up here for the night?"  
  
"I hope so. Sometimes it feels like I haven't seen him in weeks. Oh, no wait, I haven't seen him in months have I?" Sadness overcame the trio; "Hey, it's not that bad, really." She tried to reassure them.  
  
"Who ever did this to you Sakura is going to pay, dearly." Naruto clinched his fist. Sakura placed a searching hand on his shoulder. Her hand slowly traveled down his arm to embrace his fist.  
  
"Too much has been lost as it is. I couldn't bear to loose you or anyone else for that matter."  
  
Naruto nodded in understanding. 'If only she knew...' He thought back to the conversation he had just had with the Hokage.  
  
**Flash back  
**  
"Naruto this is no longer a trivial matter." Tsunade voice was bleak as she set at her desk. Her chin rested on her knuckles as she leaned over the desk.  
  
"I wasn't aware that this matter was trivial." Tsunade shot him a sharp glare.  
  
"We need that antidote. No matter what I do to Sakura I don't think it's going to happen fast enough..." She trailed off and looked out her window.  
  
"Warui Utsuwa. How do I get to him?" Naruto growled as he walked up to her desk and placed his hands on it.  
  
"Sakura has the way-."  
  
"No! She is not coming with us!" Naruto interrupted the Hokage sweeping his hand angrily across her desk.  
  
"Set down!" Tsunade pushed herself off the desk and pointed at Naruto's seat.  
  
With an evil glare and a sneer, Naruto settled back down into his seat.  
  
"If you would let me finish you would learn that I have no intention of sending Sakura back out there. Sakura is the only one that knows the way to Warui Utsuwa 'home'." She took a deep breath; "It has been rather difficult to encourage recollection of the 'map' since the events." Tsunade said the last sentence rather slowly as if unsure of it's wording.  
  
Naruto just gave her a confused look; "What?"  
  
Tsunade growled and rubbed her temples; "She doesn't clearly remember!"  
  
"Oh...Well why didn't you just say that in the first place." Naruto scratched his head and gave a nervous laugh. Tsunade shook her head and grabbed a few folders that were scattered on the ground.  
  
Naruto's face turned serious as he walked over to Tsunade and helped her pick up the folders. "Who's going?" He asked.  
  
"See for yourself." Tsunade handed him the folders.  
  
Naruto stood and flipped through the folders, "This all?"  
  
"Yah." Tsunade grabbed a glass from the counter and a bottle of aspirin from one of her drawer. "You're dismissed." She wavered her hand then set back down.  
  
Naruto turned right before he touched the doorknob; "Neji, him and Sakura, they..." He shook his head and Tsunade just smiled.  
  
"Did they what Naruto?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Naruto looked back down at the files; at Neji's name; "Nothing." With that he walked out the door.  
  
**End Flash Back  
**  
'According to the report, it's stealth. Go in, kill anyone that you come in contact with, seize Warui Utsuwa until you have the antidote then kill him. Gather all records that can be found then report back home.'  
  
Naruto ran the idea over in his head. 'Simple.' He thought sarcastically; 'The only problem is that the only person that can get us there is blind and doesn't 'quite' remember.' Naruto sighed.  
  
"Anything the matter Naruto?" Sakura touched his arm.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, just a little indigestion." Naruto smiled.  
  
Sakura nodded reluctantly, knowing good and well that something was wrong.  
  
"It's getting close to suppertime I believe." Ino stood up and stretched.  
  
"You're leaving?" Sakura question her friend.  
  
"As much as I would love to, I can't stay with you all day and night. Two males back home just might starve." She winked, gave Sakura a good-bye kiss, and was gone.  
  
"You look like you could use a good swim." Naruto turned towards Sakura.  
  
"Oh I couldn't. Suku will be coming by any moment." Sakura just shook her head.  
  
"Oh come on. It's only just now 6; Suku won't be here for several more hours." Naruto stood up and reached for Sakura's hand; "Besides you need to relax after such a long day of training."  
  
"I suppose a little swim won't hurt me." She accepted Naruto's hand and they were off to the lake.

* * *

This is the part of the page where I give thanks to several reviewers.  
  
**fire dagger:** You were my first review, yay! I hope you know that I did start writing another chapter after you beeped in.  
  
**Sakura Li 2:** you were the only person to review more then once, maybe it's not that bad of a story after all. Oh thank you for your words of encouragment.  
  
**== insomic reada:** Yes it is Gaara...  
  
**X2DarkLord:** Everyone is just getting to smart for me dang it!  
  
**Chibi-Vega:** I would never dare leave you hanging so especially in Sakura's case. P.S. When are you going to update Distant Thoughts humm?  
  
**Jake:** I believe I've already commented in the last chapter, but oh well, I always laugh.  
  
**Cuito:** Thank you, and it will continue.  
  
**Chi:** I hate it that you are anonymous so I cannot e-mail you the thanks and love. I really appreciate it and don't worry; I'll get to Suku some more. ;)  
  
**The Sadist:** I love those types of reviews they always make me want to write. Because of just your few words I know how to make my story better and more applicable—(I think that the right word for the moment) hum, lets try suitable—for the reading audience. I wish you were not 'anonymous' for when I first got your review I almost peed my pants with happiness. Thank you once again and I encourage you to read further to tell me what you liked or what you think I should do more of.  
  
I think that's it so far, but I would like to think all of you for reading my story I appreciate it great amounts.  
  
Lady Dragon Heart 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, a very talented man by the name of Kishimoto Masashi does, thank you so much for creating such an amazing Manga and Anime for us, we are forever in your debt.

**Blinded**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The water glowed orange and blue as the sun lowered slightly in the sky. A lone willow shaded an area near the small waterfall that filled the lake. Naruto's smile grew as he led Sakura over the rocks that lined the small lake. 

"Wait here while I test out the water." Naruto helped her set on a nearby rock.

"Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere." Naruto smiled at her as he pulled his black shirt over his head and removed his pants.

"Woo-hoo!" Sakura laughed as she heard Naruto jump into the lake. Water sprayed up and splashed Sakura.

"It's not too bad." Naruto popped up out of the water and swam over to Sakura's rock; "Need any help?" Naruto propped himself up on the rock.

"I think I can manage, I've had a lot of experience you know." Sakura smiled at him and stood up on shaky legs.

"Easy now." Naruto almost jumped out of the water at the sight of her wavering body.

"I'm not a horse Naruto." She frowned at him as she unzipped her athletic shirt. After laying it on a rock nearby, Sakura reached down and untied the drawstring on her pants. As they slid down her legs Naruto became aware of the large scars that covered them.

She bit her lip and played with strand of hair. "I think I might need your assistance now." She gave him a half smile. Naruto just laughed and got out of the water.

"Up we go." Naruto lifted Sakura off the rocks and she placed her arms around his neck.

"Is this really necessary?" Sakura questioned in an unsure voice.

Naruto smirked and readjusted her body a bit. "I think it's best if you hold your breath."

"Naruto!" Her cry was too late for Naruto had already leapt into the air and landed in sun-warmed waters.

It felt like haven to her. The eternal weightlessness that surrounded her was more then bliss; if there ever could be such a thing. The water coming off the falls massaged her sore and tattered body in ways she could never imagine. How she wishes she could stay like this forever, away from the cruel world of which she was born into.

Sakura hugged her body at the horrendous memories that flooded her mind; she wanted to cry.

'_You know what she dose for a living right?'_

'_Slut.'_

'_What kind of women would do that?'_

'..._Bastard of a child.'_

'_No father?'_

'_Whore.'_

'_I heard that she...'_

'_Oh how degrading, and she calls herself a ninja..'_

'_Might as well work on the street...'_

As the words flooded into her head Sakura seemed to feel herself sink further into the darkness that she could never climb out of. She wished sometimes that they had just left her in the woods to die. If she had died then she wouldn't have had to wake up and face the reality that always seemed to knock her down. She wouldn't have to wake up every night to see his face in her head.

The waters currant wrapped around her like a warm blanket she so needed at this point. That's how she felt in his arm; safe, warm, and content with life. Sadly, Suku was the only link she had to the man that had saved her life not so many years ago.

Letting all her air out in a sigh, Sakura breathed in the calming waters in hopes to ride herself of the flood of memories that tormented her. This felt right, the tightening and convulsions of the lungs, the slow thumping of the heart, the enormous pressure on the chest, and then finally the ever lasting warmth that slowly seeped into your body.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she was jerked out of her peaceful mood. A hand—calloused and hard, yet familiar—came from nowhere ripping her from the waters depths and up to the surface.

She spit water up at the surface and gasped for air.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto yelled more then asked.

Sakura just took in ragged breaths and tried to ignore him. She put her hands out in front of her and swam, hoping to hit rock soon.

"You think you can just swim away from me Sakura and act as if it didn't happen? It doesn't work that way and you know it." Naruto swam after her.

"Just leave me alone." Sakura was weak and she knew that she had to find the rocks; 'Where the hell are they?' She wanted to yell out in frustration.

"Sakura what's the matter?" Naruto ask softer this time touching her shoulder.

"Everything!" She turned to Naruto in fury; "I can't go anywhere in this town without ridicule and mockery! I could handle that at one point, but look at me now! Look at me! Just another thing for them to point and scoff at, but this time I can't do anything about it. I can't even make my hands do the simplest seals." If she had been able to cry, Naruto was sure that it would have been a thunderstorm.

"Sakura." Naruto pulled her against his chest; "They're just jealous."

"Oh what." She scoffed at herself into his chest.

Naruto smirked at bit and pushed a small amount of chakra to his feet causing them to rise out of the water, "Well, your beautiful, intelligent, cunning, and strong. You have an amazing son who adores you more then he does Neji. Hey, and how many Ninja can say that they conned some of the most important as well as dangerous Missing-Nins into bed and still live to tell about it. I'm still waiting for Hino Minako to call me back."

Sakura smiled a bit at his reply, Naruto seemed to have a knack for knowing what to say, even if it wasn't the best word usage.

"Sakura you are an amazing ninja and if anyone ever tells you differently just tell me and I'll help you demonstrate how great you really are." Naruto nudge her chin up and saw a small smirk she was trying to hide; "Much better, but I'm starved lets eat."

"We just got here." Sakura made a funny face.

"I know, but your not going swimming any time soon and Lee should be bringing little Suku by any time." Naruto lead her across the water to the rocks.

"What?" Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Yah I packed a picnic so we could all eat out here together." Naruto pulled out a basket and blanket and laid them out on the rocks. A smile touched Sakura's lips.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Not a problem." He reached out to her and pulled her up on the rocks.

Soon after Naruto set all the food out Lee arrived with Suku who couldn't keep himself away from his mother. As the evening wore on the trio ate—Lee had gone home—and enjoyed the peace and quite. Suku started off the meal in his mothers lap, but as the stars popped out he was all to eager to jump into Naruto's lap so he could properly learn all the constellations.

"And those three stars over there make up the Orion's Belt."

"Where's Orion then?" Naruto laughed.

"He's right there," Naruto picked up Suku's little hand and drew Orion's arm and bow; "See, right there." Suku just stared in joy at the pictures the stars made.

"Can I make my own constellation?" Suku looked up at Naruto with wondering eyes.

"I don't see why not." Naruto smiled at the child as he began to draw his own pictures in the sky. He looked over at Sakura to find her staring—facing—at them with a look of pure joy.

Naruto looked at her long and hard, he knew exactly why everyone in town talked about her. She had wasted her life on missions filled with darkness and lust. She had wasted so much time, but she was not used up as she thought, she was not used up to him. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, now more then ever. The moons reflection off the water made her face look silver and her hair—which blew in every direction—almost white. The lilac sundress she had slipped into earlier made her glow as it waved around her body. She, to him at this very moment, was the essence of bliss, love, and comfort. To him she should always look like this, but she didn't.

Naruto looked down at the rock at the memory of her lying in a hospital bed near-death.

"I think you wore him out." He heard her voice whisper across the wind to him.

Naruto looked down, astonished at the child sleeping in his lap; "You should take him home with you tonight, I don't like it when he hangs around the hospital so much."

"I couldn't Sakura." Naruto just stared at the small form.

"He likes you Naruto, maybe even more then he does Neji," At this Naruto turned to look at Sakura; "You actually talk to him and play with him. The others treat him like he's porcelain or just a mere child. Tonight you made him feel like he was something other then that." She scooted over closer to Naruto and patted his hand.

"Okay." He nodded slightly and then smiled sheepishly. He could feel the butterflies building in his stomach, but he wasn't nervous, he was happy.

* * *

**AN:** Wow that took to long if you ask me. I dislike computers some times, mine crashed twice and then it wouldn't read my disks so blah. 

Anyway I love you all and thank for your review they're what keep me going so without further ado:

**Hellblazer:** sorry for the delay but here it is and oh you wont know till the end.

**LadyLight**: That might be in short supply, but you'll understand later, it's actually kind of funny.

**Merffles**: thank you so much I'm trying my best.

**Emir**: you bring up a very interesting point, but alas I have also thought of it so only time (and how fast I write) will tell.

If I left you out I'm sorry, thank you all once again and remember don't hesitate to tell me something that you don't like or you think might need revision the worst I could do is not do it so have no fear I'm not going to call you an idiot for an idea.

-Lady DragonHeart


End file.
